The Ice Queen and the Fire King
by NorwegianPride
Summary: This is my vision of the sequel to the movie Frozen. Elsa meets someone who is like her, but at the same time the opposite from her. Rated M for later chapters. BTW, I do not own Frozen.
1. Chapter 1: Counselors' conclusion

**Author's notes: **So this is supposed to be my version of the sequel to Frozen where Elsa meets someone she has a lot in common with, but is completely the opposite at the same time. This is my first story I upload to FanFiction, or anywhere for that matter. I wanna tell you right of the bat that I am Norwegian, so grammatical mistakes or just writing things in a weird way may occur, so feel free to correct me, but please not in a "youtube way". Also keep in mind that BECAUSE I am Norwegian I am from the same country as Frozen is based on and can therefore bring some Norwegian stuff to the table :) like brunost :) get it? :D Anyway, I know many people think it's set in Denmark because H.C. Andersen is Danish, but people! there are MOUNTAINS in the movie! so nooooooo to that one ;P for those of you who don't know, Denmark is almost completely flat. Okey, enough rambling! let's get to the story! :)

* * *

It was summer in Arendelle, the sun was sending it's warm rays to the earth. The grass and trees were green and the birds were singing. On a farm a 22 year old man was working on repairing the roof of the barn after the last sudden winter's ravaging. he was wearing leather pants but had thrown his leather jacket off. Not because the warmth were bothering him, but once in a while some girls would pass by, and he never got tired of seeing them stealing a glimpse of his muscular body.

His father sat in the shade on the porch rocking back and forth on a rocking chair and sucking on a pipe. "Make sure you get it all sealed up! we don't want any rain in the barn!" he yelled to his son who threw a glance at his father and yelled "sure thing pops!" back. He let out a sigh and kept on working.

There was nothing wrong with the older man physically, he just didn't like to work, so why not just let his son do it? He was glaring at his son up on the roof just waiting for him to make a mistake so he could scold him. The son could feel his father's eyes in his neck and worried about doing any mistakes, but of course, when you worry about something, that's when it happens.

* * *

Meanwhile a little further southeast, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna was walking around the town looking at all the things that were kept away from them all these years. They were talking to the people, Anna was excitingly dragging Elsa around pointing at things letting out little screams every time she saw something new and exciting, and they were watching the boats with fish and merchandise come gliding in the fjord. They were both wearing their summer bunads, Elsa wanted to show the people that even though she has powers, she is still their queen, and she will act like one too. She did however replace the crown she threw away in the ice palace with a beutiful crown made of ice, glimmering like diamonds and sapphires in the sun. Some people would still back away from her with a worried look in their eyes which hurt Elsa, but she just kept telling herself that she just have to gain their trust back over time by doing all the duties she had as a queen, and then some.

Two little girls came running up to the royals and happily screamed out "Queen Elsa, you're so beautiful! And your MAGIC is so beautiful! can you show us? pleeeeaaaase?" The queen laughed a little of their excitement and looked at her sister who gave her a nod and a proud smile in return. She got down on one knee and almost whispered "Okay, are you ready?" Their eyes were huge and their smiles went from one ear to another. Elsa twirled her hands around each other, making whirling snowflakes between them. The girls were letting out excited gasps and watched with eyes who just kept growing bigger. In the snowflakes between elsas hands they could see a horse galloping and standing up on it's hind legs. The girls were overjoyed, completely mesmerized by what they were witnessing and Anna was giggling and also staring big eyed on her sister's magic.

"Gudrunn! Oddlaug! Say politely bye to the queen and princess, we have to go now" Elsa looked up and saw a woman a little older than her calling the children to her while looking nervously at the snow between the queens hands. "Bye Queen Elsa" the girls said with a disappointed frown on their faces and walk back to their mother who proceeded to shoo her daughters in front of her, smiling at Elsa, but with an undeniable fear in her eyes. It stung Elsa's heart to see how the people was genuinely afraid of her. She got up still looking after the woman and Anna could see how sad it had made her sister. "Hey" Anna said, getting her sister's attention. "Do you wanna go back?" Elsa nodded and gave her younger sister a smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

* * *

It was late. The sun had gone down a few hours ago, but it was still some light coming from the horizon. The two men was sitting at the table eating oatmeal, The younger one staring down on his plate the entire time. The older one was throwing him glares between the spoonfuls. The older man was done eating before the son was even halfway done. After the last bite, the father threw his spoon at the plate, crossing his arms and looking out the window. "I still can't believe you set the roof on fire!" The son let out an inaudible sigh. "I said I'm sorry..." he mumbled. "Well how did it happen?" the father said while slamming his hands on the table. "You made me nervous!" the son answered immediately and looked his father straight in the eyes with a look that the father hadn't seen before and he cowered a little back in his chair. The son looked back down on his plate and started picking at his food again. "sorry..." he mumbled. The father quickly regained his confidence, knowing that his son was still submissive. "Well, tomorrow you're gonna have to start all over again replacing the burned wood." The son answered with an almost invisible nod. "Clean up here when you're done, will you? And get to bed soon, you better start early tomorrow" the father said while getting up and walking out of the room leaving the son to himself.

The young man laid down his spoon and rubbed his face while releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding in. After sitting there for a while in self loathing he took out his tollekniv, rolled up the sleeve of his thin wool shirt and looked at his scar. It was the word MONSTER written in runes. He lifted his knife and carved the letters in on top of the old ones, opening his wounds back up. After slowly finishing the word he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a while. He didn't know why, but the scarring helped on the mental pain. He knew he didn't deserve better. He knew what he had done. Why his father hated him. The only thing he could do was to serve his father for the rest of his miserable life, and even that wouldn't be enough to make up for it.

He finally got up, picked up the plates and cleaned them of before going to bed.

* * *

"Your Highness?" Elsa was bored and staring out the window.

"My Queen" _Man I can't wait 'till winter's back, it's gonna be-_

"uhm... Elsa?" She finally snapped out of it and looked over the table at the head counselor suddenly noticing that they were all staring at her. "Yes?" she said quickly, blushing a little about spacing out during the meeting.

"Did you hear what I said?" the head counselor said carefully.

"Yes!" Elsa said, a little too fast. She let out a heavy breath while leaning her elbows on the table rubbing her temples.

"No... I'm sorry Harald, could you please repeat it for me?"

The counselors sent her a careful smile fully aware of the stress the royal duties caused, especially for the newly crowned ones.

"We have come to the conclusion that you should start thinking about getting an heir for the throne" He said patiently while bringing his hands together, letting just the tips of his fingers meet.

Elsa was a little taking aback by that conclusion. "so..." she started. "you're saying that I need to find a husband?"

"Precisely" was the short answer. Elsa started rubbing her temples again and closed her eyes thinking. _A husband? I haven't even THOUGHT of a man my entire life, and now they want me to spend the rest of it with someone just like that? _Then she started thinking about the woman shooing her kids away from her, scared that she would hurt them, and thought that maybe it would be easier for the people if she didn't rule the kingdom alone.

The counselors patiently waited for an answer. "Fine" she said quietly. "we will have a ball two months from now. Invite all the princes dukes and so on, and I will see if any of them will be a good match"

"Certainly My Queen" Harald said satisfied. "That is all we needed discussed for the day. Do you have something to add My queen?"

"No, that will be all. If you need me, I'll be at my chambers." Elsa got up and started walking towards the door.

"Very well, Your Highness. We will get started on the invitations" Harald replied. Elsa opened the door and stopped for a second.

"Not Hans!" she yelled back to the men. There was a chuckle around the table before Harold replied "Certainly NOT my good queen"

Elsa left the room and walked through the hall staring at the ground. _A husband._ Elsa started nervously playing with her gloves. She walked into her room and sat on her bed. _Well... I guess I have to do what's best for my people. _She layed down on her bed. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she closed her eyes.

* * *

PS: explanations for norwegian words;

Fjord - If you didn't get it from the movie when the fjord freezes over, lakes inbetween mountains.

Bunad - traditional clothing usually worn for special occasions, but the royal family always dress nice. There are both female and male bunads. There are different kinds depending on where in Norway you're from.

Tollekniv - A sturdy knife used for all kinds of work from wood carving to animal slaughtering.

Runes - Letters from the viking age


	2. Chapter 2: Don't poke the beast

**Author's notes: **Hey guys, it's been awesome to see that you like my story :D I was thinking about uploading a chapter once a week, but I realize that I don't have the patience to wait that long :P As I'm coming up with new names I'm throwing in some names of norwegian celebrities and also some of my own family names, which makes it all a little more fun and also kinda personal for me :) I may have difficulties putting Sven and Olaf in the story, because I don't really know what to do with them yet, but I'll try.

I just noticed that the young man's story (don't worry, you'll know his name in the next chapter) and Elsa's is supposed to happening at the same time, but it's different hours of the day... I hope you won't mind too much. okay, well, happy reading :)

* * *

It's a month later. The 22 year old man is in a tavern, the air filled with loud music and louder people. It smelled of a mixture of mead and sweat. His father is sitting by a table with three friends. They're all pretty drunk. The younger one is sitting by himself with his back to the group, drinking some mead and trying to be invisible. He's only there to get his father back home after he's to drunk to remember where they live.

Suddenly he hears a girl letting out a surprised scream. He turns around and sees that his dad has grabbed a girl even younger than his own son and placed her on his lap. The men are laughing. They're looking her up and down and seemingly competing about who can be more disgusting. "Nice dress there little girl. Really showing of all the good stuff" One of them laughed. "You like bouncing on men's laps, don't you?" "I bet you wiggle like a fish in the sack".

Yup, his father definitely won that round. The younger one finished his mead and got up to make them release the poor girl when he heard her say "Oh, really? YOU own Overrain farm?" It was obvious that information was all she needed to turn the old fart into a handsome young charmer.

The younger man stopped with a disgusted expression on his face and turned back around. "You all right there?" The bartender asked him. "Yeah... I just need some air" The bartender gave him a nod, and he walked outside and leaned up against the wall crossing his arms and lifted his right leg up so the sole of his shoes laid against the wall. He exhaled deeply, sucked in the fresh summer air and looked up at the stars. He was wearing the leather pants, a thin wool shirt and a leather vest. "What's with all the leather?" He heard some guy say. He looked over to his side, the other corner of the tavern and gave the laughing guys a death glare. It was a group of six men in their twenties. "You think you're tough buddy?" One of them asked after he looked at them, obviously asking for trouble. Angry, but not wanting to start anything he looked away. "Yeah, didn't think so!" the guy said, and they all kept laughing before they went inside.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, tired of being around such a huge crowd. All he wanted was to get back home and go to sleep.

"Hey!" He jumped at the voice, looked to his right and saw a girl standing there. She was about his age, almost a head and a half shorter than him and she was wearing a thin summer bunad. She was one of the prettier girl in the village, and she was a little tipsy at the moment.

"I saw you working on your farm earlier. Overrain, right?" He gave her a crooked smile and said "Yeah, that's right"

"Well..." she said while closing the space between them and laid her hand on his bicep. "You must be a really hard worker with those big muscles" Something about her gesture made him automatically flex. "Well, you kind of have to when you live on a farm" He answered and clearly didn't mind the physical contact, forgetting for a while that he's not just a normal guy. She gave him a flirty look and put her hand on his chest, getting even closer.

* * *

Back in Arendelle Queen Elsa was in another meeting with her counselors. She was nervously standing by the window because she couldn't sit still anymore. The counselors were discussing who would be the best king for Arendelle, and it was getting more and more clear that she wouldn't marry for love, she would marry for merchandise.

While the men discussed which countries they could sell the most fish to, Elsa leaned her forehead against the window.

"Queen Elsa. Do you perhaps need a break?" Harold asked. Elsa lifted her head and saw that ice had started forming on the window starting where her forehead was.

"Oh... Yes I think so." She sent a small smile towards the men and walked towards the door. "Actually..." she said and stopped. "I think I would be more comfortable with you discussing this without me, if you don't mind?" she said carefully.

"We understand My Queen" Harold said after a while. "You should go and spend some time with your sister. I'm sure she needs help planning her wedding" he said and gave her a caring smile.

"I think I will" she said smiling back.

"Pink? Are you crazy? Green is more my colour. No, not those flowers, I want lilies of the valley. Eyvind, your trøndersodd is amazing! We definitely want that!" Elsa found her sister in the stave church where Elsa's coronation held place just a year earlier. Princess Anna was commanding her wedding planners around trying to get every little detail just perfect. Elsa laughed a little watching her younger sister barking out orders. "Well, it certainly looks like you have everything under control" Elsa said. "ELSA!" Anna ran against her older sister and jumped into her arms for a hug. Elsa couldn't help but laugh. She loved the way Anna got overly excited about everything. She was so glad that after all these years they were close again. Anna broke the hug, took her older sister's hand and started dragging her further inside. "Come on, I need you to help me choose something!" Elsa laughed again and let herself be dragged along.

* * *

The two youngsters had gone behind the tavern where people couldn't see them and was making out, both very aroused. The young man had the girl pinned against the wall and her leg around his waist. He had his hands on either side of her hip. She had one hand on his neck and the other on the back of his head holding on to his hair. This was the first time he even touched a girl at all and he were clumsily doing his best to please her. She shoved her tongue into his mouth and started massaging his tongue with it. It was obvious that she had a lot of experience. He took his right hand from her side and moved it up and under the vest of her bunad and carefully started to rub her breast and play with her nipples through her shirt. She let out a moan and pushed her chest against his hand. She reached down to his groin with one of her hands and started to rub his growing bulge through his pants. _Holy shit, is this actually about to happen? _The man thought to himself. As if she read his mind she grabbed his hand that were still on her side and lead it down between her legs. The pants felt like they were about to explode as he felt her warm core through her panties. He obviously found a sweet spot because she was moaning like crazy and pushed her hips into him. "Wait..." she moaned, but he was not longer able to understand language. "Ow! why are you're hand suddenly so warm?" She opened her eyes and screamed. She pushed him off but didn't really need to since he jumped back on his own. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" she screamed and ran around the building.

_What the hell just happened? _He wondered.

There was a barrel collecting rainwater on the corner where he stood. He slowly went over and looked in it. In the water, with the help of the light from the full moon he could see that his eyes were no longer brown, but somewhere between red and orange, and there was movement in them, like fire. And his skin... It was cracking, and through the cracks he could see more fire. He let out a surprised scream and jumped back. He lifted his arms up to his face and looked at the fiery cracks. He could even see the light from them through his shirt. Not only the cracks, but the word MONSTER on his arm shined in his face like a torch.

* * *

In Arendelle the queen, princess and soon to be prince was eating dinner. They were sitting in a big room by a long table. The windows where giant, the royal emblem was on drapes all around the room and a bunch of servants stood by to, well, serve them. Elsa was obviously distracted and Anna and Kristoff was concerned.

"So how do you feel about finding a husband, Els?" Anna asked. Elsa kept looking down at her plate. Just when Anna was about to ask her again thinking that her sister didn't hear, Elsa dropped her spoon and buried her face in her hands. "Terrible! I've never really thought about finding a husband, but at least I thought that I would marry someone I was in love with, not whoever needs more fish!"

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other. "Elsa, we hate to see you like this. Can't you just call of the whole thing? Just let it happen when the time is right?" Anna asked. "No... I can't do that. Mama and papa where about my age when they got me, they died young and Arendelle were without a king or queen for 3 years. Sure there were a substitute, but still... I need to do what I possibly can for the kingdom. Especially after what happened last year, I can't afford to make any mistakes. I need to get an heir for the throne as soon as possible, even if the thought of... making an heir..." she said while shuddering "...with someone I don't even really know, disgusts me! I feel more like a whore than a queen!"

Elsa let out some silent sobs and Anna and Kristoff where a little taking aback from the queens outburst. Anna got up and walked over to Elsa. "Hey, it will be okay. maybe you actually DO fall in love? maybe even with someone who needs fish? Heheh..." Elsa let out a quiet chuckle. "Yeah... Maybe." "Elsa, there's gonna be about 100 guys there and they will all stay for two weeks. We're gonna find someone you like" Kristoff said, trying to cheer his soon to be sister-in-law up.

Elsa laid her hands back down on the table. "Yeah, you're probably right Kristoff. Thank you" Elsa sent Kristoff a warm smile and got a smile and a lifted glass in return.

Elsa looked down at the table for a second and said to Kristoff "I'm really glad you're marrying my sister, you know" Kristoff gave her a surprised smile. "Really? even if I'm just an Ice miner?" Kristoff asked half jokingly with a cocked eyebrow. Elsa cocked an eyebrow back and said "Don't you mean The Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer?" Kristoff and Elsa shared a laugh. "Kristoff, it doesn't matter what your title is, what matter is what kind of man you are, and how happy you make Anna" Elsa said, sending Kristoff a warm smile. Kristoff and Anna looked at each other with true love written all over their faces. Anna leaned down and gave her sister a crushing hug "I love you so much sis!"Anna exclaimed. "Okay... Anna... need air..." was the wheezing answer she got from the queen.

* * *

"Dad! Dad, we have to go now!" the younger man was shaking the drunken man's shoulder. To his surprise the changes to his looks had faded away as he went limp.

"Whatta matter boy? n't you see 'm busy wima friends?" The old man could barely sit upright. "Yeah, gtlost *hick* kiddo" one of his equally drunken friends said. "Dad seriously! something happened... We gotta get out of here" He almost whispered in his ear. "Whatta mean 'somethin happend'?" his father not so discretely yelled out while his son threw his finger over his lips with no effect.

"He's not back here Lise. He can't have gone far. Do you think he's inside?" _Fuck, she's got brothers, _he thought. "Dad!" He was pleading his father now. "Tain't mah problm boy. Jst fckoff!" he's dad said while waving him off.

The son started backing away, hurt by being blown off by his father like that, but as soon as he heard "HE'S IN HERE GUYS!" He didn't really have time for a tear dripping moment with his old man. The girl was pointing him out and three guys were running towards him. He recognised them as some of the troublemakers he met outside earlier. He turned around and ran knowing that the window on the opposite wall from the door was always open on these hot summer days. He dove out the window, rolling from his right shoulder to his left hip as he hit the ground, got up and ran while looking back towards the tavern. There were not just the three guys inside after him, there was also 2 guys outside by the door pointing at him and yelling something. _Where's the last guy? _Just as he was turning his head around he got hit in the head with what felt like a sledgehammer. He fell to the ground in a daze, looking up at the 6th guy in front of him holding the handle of a glass. He then felt something warm running down his face and saw the broken glass by his feet. He didn't get much time to think about it before he was lifted up from behind by two of the brothers. "He doesn't look so scary to me" One of them said. They turned him around for their sister to see. "Yeah, that's him. Be careful, he's some kind of monster!" The words stung. He was starting to get clear in the head again. "Look, guys... I-I don't want any trouble, I just... I didn't..." He got interrupted by a hard blow to the stomach causing him to gasp for air and lose all contact with his legs.

Everyone from the tavern had gathered around now, including his father. The two men locked eyes. The son got a new blow, to the head this time. "Come on, let's see what kind of monster you are!" the guy delivering the punches yelled at him. The son looked back at his father in a silent plea for help. Time slowed down for that moment. He watched his father and saw that there were absolutely no feelings in his eyes. No worry. No sadness. No nothing. He watched as he shook his head, scoffed, and walked away.

Something just broke in the young man's heart. He now knew with no doubt that he meant less than nothing to his father. Nothing he had done his entire life had made any difference to him. No matter what he did, his father would always see him as a monster who didn't deserve any fatherly love.

Bam! New punch to the head. "Come on, monster, let's see how bad you can get!" The guy was teasing him now.

He slowly lifted his head just enough to look the guy punching him in the eyes.

"You wanna see what kind of monster I am?" he asked him with a threatening voice only audible for the 3 men abusing him. The man throwing the punches' smile slowly faded away as the man's eyes started glowing red again and the word MONSTER started glowing through the sleeve of his shirt.

"Fine. I'll show you what kind of monster I really am."

* * *

**Explanations for norwegian words:**

Trøndersodd - an old meal made for special occasions where different vegetables and meat cubes were made separately and then thrown together in a kind of soup. Today it's a normal dinner for whenever. Comes from the norwegian place Trøndelag.


	3. Chapter 3: Unleashed

**Author's notes: **Hey again guys, thanks for following my story :) I let out an excited yelp every time I hear an e-mail dropping in on my phone X) Don't be afraid to point out any errors in the review :) Love you guys!

* * *

The two guys holding the man down jumped away from him, screaming in pain. They stared at the palms of their hands in terror at their 3rd degree burns. The man, who had still not taking his eyes from the thug in front of him, got up and punched him in the chest openhanded. The thug flew backwards through the air landing several meters away. He struggled for air while he tried to put out the fire who had already managed to burn a hole in his shirt. The remaining three brothers all ran at him at the same time, hoping they could overpower him. The young man, high on adrenalin which turned everything into slow motion, saw the thugs' plan. Acting on pure instinct he threw his arm in the air elbow up and planted a punch in the ground and send out a fiery explosion which knocked the thugs, and several onlookers over. screaming in fear they started to rip off burning clothes.

He saw his father's wagon parked across the road from the tavern, and wanting at least a small revenge, he build up a fireball between his hands and threw it at the wagon. It made one jump before it was completely set ablaze.

The bartender ran to sound the alarm.

* * *

"Anna, shouldn't you get to bed soon? It's getting really late". Elsa had just been heading for bed after way too much political paperwork and seen the lights still on in the stave church. She went down there to find the princess and several servants still working on the wedding planning.

"Noooo, I have to get everything perfect!" She looked at Elsa with begging eyes, reminding her of a child who wants to stay up past their bedtime. Elsa chuckled, but as she looked over at the servants, she saw yawning and half open eyes and decided that she needed to release them from their misery.

Elsa looked back at Anna and said with a warm smile "I know how excited you are about this, but I think you're done for the day, it's still plenty of time until the wedding day arrives."

"Oh, just five more minutes!" the princess pleaded.

"Anna, as you're queen, I'm ordering you to go to bed!" Elsa said with an authoritative voice, but a teasing look in her eyes.

Anna put op a frown, rolled her eyes and uttered an annoyed "fine" before she walked past her older sister, heading for the door. She took 5 steps before she stopped, turned around, gave the queen a warm hug and said "I love you though". The queen was surprised by the sudden hug and laughed a little before Anna pulled away again with a warm smile, which Elsa returned, then she skipped out. Elsa watched her sister, shook her head with a chuckle and started walking out. She suddenly noticed the silence behind her and turned around to see everybody staring at her.

"you guys can go to" she said to the crowd and received a sigh of relief before everybody quickly packed up everything necessary.

Elsa was just about to enter the castle when she heard an unfamiliar sound.

Bells.

Not church bells which were more melodic.

this was more like the sound of panic.

She turned around and tried to figure out where it came from. It was faint, barely audible, so she knew it had to be outside of the city.

"Do you have any idea what that bell is and where it's coming from?" she asked the guards by the door. They listened quietly for a few seconds, they hadn't heard it before the queen pointed it out. "That's alarm bells your highness! It must be coming from a nearby village." One of the guards answered suddenly much more awake. "Find out where! They may need our help as well!"

As soon as she said it, she saw the guards in the watchtower pointing somewhere and yelled "Fire! There is a fire in Steinkjar!

* * *

"You're nothing! Worthless! A failure! Haven't you done enough already?! Freak! monster!" His father's words were spinning around in his head as he walked. All the Physical abuse from his childhood, the mental abuse his entire life, the loneliness, grief and pain had melted together and created an animalistic rage in the young man. He couldn't even think anymore, it was as if a beast had taken control of his body.

All the civilians had ran off, the streets of the village was empty. His father's words grew louder. "Monster! YOU should have died! Worthless!" He couldn't stand to hear it anymore. "SHUT UP!" He screamed, and as he did, flames burst from the palms of his hands, quickly crept up his arms and spread over his entire body. He lifted his hands and watched the dancing flames slowly eating away his wool shirt as it grew too hot for it to withstand.

He looked over at the building to his left, threw his hands to his right hip and shot them forwards, releasing a fireball with a tail like a comet. It knocked in the wall of the house and quickly set the entire building ablaze. He turned to his right and raised his right arm, sending out a stream of fire which took over a corner of the house and slowly snaked it's way through the building, spreading like cancer.

He turned to the next building.

* * *

Several guard had already mounted their horses and was galloping towards Steinkjar. The captain of the guards were arguing with the queen. "You have to stay here, it's to dangerous for you to come with us, we have no idea what we will meet once we get there"

"I can put out that fire before any of you can find out where to get water. I'm going!" She had already asked for her horse, and were impatiently waiting for it to be ready.

"The fire is spreading fast!" the guard in the watchtower yelled. The pulsating glow in the distance had way too quickly turned into visible flames towering over the forest.

_Damn it, the horses isn't fast enough, we'll never get there in time._ The queen tried to think of a faster way to travel as she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Elsa! What's going on?" She turned around to see the alarmed look in her little sisters eyes. she grabbed her hands and said "Anna, I'm needed elsewhere. I WILL be back. In the meantime I need you to stay here and be in charge of Arendelle." She gave the princess' hands a tight squeeze before she turned around and started running. "Wait Elsa!" Anna shouted after her.

Elsa raised an arm in front of her and laid ice on the ground. As she started to slide she raised the other arm behind her and used the force of her icepower to push herself forward, at the same time she made sure that the ice melted a few meters behind her. After gaining some speed, she raised the arm in front of her slightly and lifted the ice path. She quickly caught up to the guards on horses, who looked up at her in disbelief. The height she gained enabled her to slide over the forest and the fjord and glide in a straight path towards Steinkjar.

* * *

He looked up at his creation, or rather, destruction. The hypnotic dancing of the flames had always had a calming effect on him. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. The fire engulfing his body made him feel safe, like in a warm, soft cocoon.

_Wait, what's that sound?_

He opened his eyes when he heard a hissing sound. A blizzard was building up around the village. The fire was dying out in the buildings. He looked around him in disbelief. He raised his body temperature so his cocoon of fire would stay alive. The snow even melted before it got near him. On the far end of the village, through the snow, he could see a figure. A person standing with both arms raised out to their sides. It was as if someone tore apart a newly finished painting as it's artist watched. Anger regained control over the young man, and he started to walk towards the figure while readying another fireball.

* * *

_It's worse than I thought. _Elsa had finally reached the inferno. The radiating heat was almost unbearable, but she cooled down her skin to withstand it.

_How did this even happen? _She raised her arms to either side and build up a blizzard, making sure it covered the entire village, but only that. She watched while the fire died out. She was wandering how many people were hurt and saw the fireball when it was to late to react.

She was thrown through the air, but reacted fast by making a pillow of snow before she landed, leaving her mostly unharmed. The snow also cooled down her bunad before it got to hot. It was made of wool, so it didn't burn easily. She quickly got up to face her attacker just in time to send out a stream of ice to put out the next fireball before it could reach her. She squinted, trying to see through the snow. She finally saw him, a man walking towards her, engulfed in fire.

The realization hit her. _He has powers! He's like me!_

Seeing the assertiveness in his body language, she figured he wasn't coming over to politely great her. She shot out several ice shards against him. He didn't even slow down. He raised his arm and with a ball of raging fire he melted the ice shards as soon as they reached the flames. He was close enough now for Elsa to see his glowing eyes and writing on his arm.

_What the hell?_

He raised both his arms and sent a stream of fire towards her. she quickly answered with a stream of ice. Flames and ice met, creating a hissing sound as steam rose from the nature's elements at war. He kept moving closer, but with more difficulty now.

_I've had enough of this! _Elsa thought and lowered her body temperature, allowing a thick layer of ice to cover her. She started walking towards the attacker, every step a struggle, and when she got close enough she pulled back her right arm and punched him in the jaw.

His hands reached for his injury and he fell to the ground. Elsa let even more ice build up around her hand and hit him over the head, knocking him out cold.

The fire engulfing him died out and the glowing of the letters on his arm slowly faded away. Elsa had learned the rune alphabet from books in the library and recognised the word.

MONSTER.

The word sent a jolt down her spine, remembering the pain when she herself was called a monster almost a year ago.

Now that the glowing was gone she saw that the letters were actually scars. Her head filled with so many questions. Who was he? Was he born with the powers? What made him decide to burn down the village? Where is he from? Who gave him those scars?

While she was standing over him and studying him he could hear the sound of galloping horses. She turned and saw that the guards were finally here.

"Queen Elsa! Are you alright?" The captain jumped of his horse and ran over to her.

"I'm fine. This man caused the fire" she said gesticulating towards the unconscious man. "Bring him to Arendelle for questioning. Put him in the dungeon until he wake up. And have a doctor take a look at his head."

Elsa turned around to see if any citizens were nearby, but the streets were empty and it was dead quiet. Like a ghost town. Elsa shuddered, wondering how many people were dead or injured.

She turned to the captain. "You and most of your men will stay here. Get an overview of the situation, find out the number of deaths and who they are, and help those in need. I will travel back home with 4 of your men and the prisoner. As soon as we return to Arendelle we will send a doctor to tend to the wounded."

The captain gave her a quick nod and a "Of course, your highness" before he picked out which men goes where and started to shout out commands to the ones who were staying.

"Queen Elsa. Your horse." she turned and saw one of the guards holding her fjord horse. It was golden in colour, bigger than most fjord horses and the white of the mane was cut in squares to show the black midtstol. The black leather side saddle was lined with purple silk and in golden letters it had the horse's name. Oksla.

She got up on the horse and turned it around to face the four guards who had already got up on their horses after throwing the prisoner's limp body over one of them. The chosen leader of the riding guards rode first, then the queen, followed by one of the guards, then the guard who shared his horse with the prisoner, then the last guard. Since the horses were already pretty tired, they slowly returned to Arendelle.

* * *

He woke up with the worst headache ever, and with a dazed grunt he raised his hand to his head. He could feel bandages wrapped around it. He opened his eyes and saw stonewalls around him. There was also one barred window and an iron door. Confused he sat up and tried to remember what happened last night.

The memories returned slowly. The raging fire burning down the village. Regret and fear filled him, and he started to wonder how many had died, including women and children. Then he remembered the woman who came and stopped him. The woman with ice powers. Ice powers... where had he heard of that before.

Then it hit him. The Queen had ice powers, and as far as he knew, she was the only one.

_I attacked the Queen? _His fear quickly turned the room into a sauna. They were going to execute him, no doubt. He pictured his own limp body dangling in the gallows. His head in a basket in front of his decapitated body. Or just... awkwardly standing tied up to a pole while they burned him as a witch...

While he pictured how he would die he heard a metallic clang and turned to see eyes meeting his through the hatch in the door before it closed again and he could hear footsteps walking away.

The image of his father carelessly walking away while he was being beat up entered his mind and he felt completely alone in the world. Maybe dying wouldn't be so bad? He had no one in his life, so what did he have to live for? working until he drops? The temperature slowly dropped in the cell as he accepted his fate.

_It's better this way._

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall, waiting for the executioner to come get him.

* * *

After returning and making sure that the prisoner was securely placed in the cell, she had gone up to Anna's room where she found both Anna, Kristoff and Olaf. Anna's eyes widened and she smiled in relief. Elsa was safe. "What happened?" Anna wanted to know, So Elsa sat on her bed and told them about the man with fire powers. The three listener's eyes widened while she talked.

"So... he's like you? I mean, not LIKE you, because obviously he's completely crazy and you're not, and he has fire and you have ice, and that's, like, the exact opposite of each other, but... He has powers?" Elsa smiled while her sister blabbered on, and nodded. They could see that Elsa was very tired, and she smelled like smoke.

"But how did you win? I mean, you're awesome and everything, but doesn't fire melt ice?" Anna asked.

"Ice is actually pretty tough, so I'm not surprised" Kristoff said.

"So what did you do with him?" Anna asked. "We put him in the dungeon" Elsa answered, and Anna's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. "He's HERE?" Elsa, I don't like this. He's obviously dangerous! It wasn't just an accident, he actually attacked you!" Anna's fear was palpable, but Elsa kept calm.

"It's okay Anna. He's in a cell of stone and iron, his fire won't do any damage."

Elsa yawned. "I think it's time for me to go to bed. You guys should try to get some sleep too. Good night" She said while giving them a smile and walked out of the room.

"Sleep? how can she sleep now?" Anna asked.

"Well, I guess I'll go down to the stables and keep Sven company" Olaf said with his carefree smile and walked out while waving goodbye to Anna and Kristoff.

Kristoff nervously cleared his throat and asked "Do you uhm... want me to stay here tonight? Just to make you feel safe?" Anna slowly turned to him, unsure of what she should answer. She had been told that she couldn't share a bed with a man before marriage, but she figured she couldn't possibly sleep alone tonight.

"Yes, I would like that" she finally said and looked Kristoff in the eyes.

"So..." Kristoff said after a while. "Are you going to change, or..?"

Anna thought about it and ended up saying "No... We'll just sleep in our clothes. We should wait with... doing stuff until we get married. It's just around the corner anyway."

"Oh, I didn't meen-" Kristoff started, but Anna interrupted him. "I know, but we could get carried away." Anna looked down at the floor and blushed.

Kristoff was a little disappointed, but nodded. They laid down on the bed, and Anna cuddled up in Kristoff's strong arms. They both smiled.

"Good night Kristoff."

"Good night My Princess."

* * *

"You're highness! The prisoner is awake" Kai said through the door to Elsa's room.

"I'll be there in a few minutes" she answered.

She was already awake and getting ready for the day when Kai knocked. She finished in a hurry, eager to talk to the only other person she knew of who had powers.

Several guards were waiting for her outside of the dungeon. She inhaled deeply and prepared herself for the upcoming argument with the second in command.

"I'll go in alone." She said in a matter of fact way. The guard stared at her, wondering if he should even bother to argue with her, since it had never worked before.

"My queen, I highly recommend that at least two guards go with you" He answered calmly.

"If anything happens, they will only be in the way and I would end up having to protect them. He's still injured from the last time I beat him, I think I will be fine."

The guard sighed and looked at his shoes. After a few seconds he sidestepped to let her through.

She entered the cell and saw the prisoner sitting on the jail bed. She looked around the room and shuttered. It was the very same cell that she had been locked up in, only it was rebuild after her dramatic jailbreak.

She tried to find out if he was still a threat. The temperature in the room was normal, and his scars were not glowing. He looked calm. Had he fallen back asleep or lost consciousness?

"Prisoner?" Her voice echoed in the stone walls. His eyes shot open, but instead of looking at her he looked at the wall straight ahead.

"What is your name?" she asked. She waited, but there was no answer.

"Prisoner! As your Queen I demand that you answer me!" She said in her most asserted voice.

Still silence. Elsa was already starting to grow impatient.

"When will the executioner get here?" He asked. Elsa jumped a little as he started to talk. His voice was dark and stripped of emotions.

"Executioner? Well... never." she answered surprised at the question.

He finally turned to face her. "Why not?"

Elsa was baffled. She read shock and disappointment on his face. _He want's to die?_

Elsa regained her dominant stance. "My job is to protect the people of my kingdom, and since you are one of them, it would be illogical to execute you."

He stared at her with an open mouth. "What about protecting the others from me?" he asked.

"As long as you are here, I'm sure the people are safe from your powers."

He turned his head and looked at the floor. How long was he going to stay here? The rest of his life? Now he definitely would rather die.

A knock on the door followed by a metallic clank caught Elsas attention. "Excuse me, Queen Elsa, one of the guards have returned from Steinkjar with an update on the incident" A guard said through the hatch in the door.

"I'll be right there." She turned back to the prisoner. "It doesn't seem like our friend here is ready to talk anyway."

She opened the door, and just before she closed it behind her, she could hear the dark voice again.

"Loki."

"Pardon?" The Queen opened the door a little more.

"My name is Loki."

Elsa stood there looking at him for a few seconds.

"Well, Loki, I will talk more with you later.

She shut the door and turned the lock. Then a smile slowly filled her face.

* * *

Midtstol (directly translated: Middlechair): The black stripe in the center of the fjord horse's mane.


	4. Chapter 4: Caged

**Author's notes: **After some google searching I have decided to change the ages of the main character's. Even though I couldn't find their grown-up ages on an official disney-wiki page, I found a person claiming that Queen Elsa was 21 and Princess Anna was 18, and that sounds believable to me, I think the age of majority was 21 earlier (it is now 18). I also found that Kristoff is 1 year older than Anna, and I want Loki to be at least as old as Elsa, so I'm gonna make him 22 years old instead of 20. I would have prefered him to be a couple years older than Elsa, but what's seen as a young man now wasn't seen as a young man in the 1840's, so I'll just work around it :)

* * *

Elsa walked into the conference room and was greeted by the captain of the guards, the doctor who were sent over there and someone she hadn't seen before.

"Ah, Queen Elsa" the captain started. "This is Runar Haraldson, he is the mayor of Steinkjar." The mayor took a deep bow. "Honored to meet you, My Queen. I only wish we would have met under better circumstances"

"I couldn't agree with you more, mayor Haraldson. So, how does it look?" Elsa gesticulated to the table, and they all took a seat. Elsa sat down at her throne on the end of the table facing the windows, the other three sat down in the nearest chairs.

"Well your highness" the mayor started. "The good news is that nobody died. The city was alerted by the threat before the pyromaniac had even reached it. People evacuated and the only people injured were people who were in the local tavern."

Elsa was relieved. The Doctor flipped through some papers he had brought and took the word. "The only injuries who were suffered was 2 men with 3rd degree burns in the palms of their hands, one man had a couple of cracked ribs along with a 2nd degree burn in the centre of his chest and 9 people suffered 2nd and 3rd degree burning after their clothes was set on fire, but they will fully recover. All in all very lucky considered the circumstances."

The mayor reclaimed the word. "Moving on to the damages to the city, it is absolutely devastating. Even though you put out the fire as quickly as you did, the damages from both the fire and the smoke are so bad that several buildings must be torn down and rebuilt from scratch, although the buildings which wasn't on fire for too long can be repaired."

Elsa sat leaned forward with her elbows on the table letting the tips of her fingers meet and slowly nodding while hearing the men out. "What kind of buildings are we talking about?" she asked.

The mayor looked at his papers. "The buildings who needs repairs are the bank the hardware store and, fortunately for me, the town hall. The buildings which were destroyed were the school, dentist office, church, doctor's office and an apartment complex."

Elsa exhaled. Those were some pretty important buildings. "I will ask the people of Arendelle to help you rebuild the town. In the meanwhile you are all welcome to come to Arendelle and use our facilities." Elsa gave the mayor a warm smile which he returned with a "Thank you so much Your Highness!" Elsa looked down at the table. "What about the pyromaniac. What do you know about him?"

The men looked at each other, unsure of who knew the most and should answer. Eventually the captain took the word. "We know almost nothing your highness. I interviewed the people on the tavern. Most of them knew nothing about him and thought he was a traveler while others said they had seen him before but didn't knew who she was. they told us he got in a fight with some local men over their sister, but they were long gone by the time we got there. We got their names and went to their home earlier this morning, but they were too drunk to remember much about him. Nobody has claimed him as a relative either." The captain looked at the Queen with an apologetic expression.

"I spoke to him briefly before coming here, and he eventually told me that his name was Loki." She turned to the mayor. "Could you check the church records and find out his last name? I would think Loki is an unusual name today. It surprises me that anyone would name their children after the old gods these days, especially the trickster god."

The three men looked at their queen with raised eyebrows. "I certainly will, Your Majesty! Did you perhaps get to find out his age as well? it's a thick book" he said with a light chuckle at the end. "No, but I would guess that he's somewhere between 20 and 23 years old.

The mayor scribbled down some notes while nodding. Elsa looked at the captain and doctor before looking back at the mayor as he laid down his quill. "Does anyone have anything more to add?" Elsa asked only to get shared looks in response. "Very well! I think you three should go back to Steinkjar, help the people and find out more about the prisoner, and I will go back to the dungeon and see what kind of answers I can get from him."

The three men agreed, but were visibly worried that the Queen herself would go down and talk to the prisoner who held such power, especially the captain. "And I suppose you're not going to bring any guards either?" the captain said quietly. Elsa looked him straight in the eyes and said "That is correct, captain."

He gave her a quick nod while looking at the table in front of her. "And I suppose there is nothing I can say to change that?" the captain continued. "That is also correct, Captain."

He exhaled in a weak protest. Elsa stood up and the rest followed. They walked together to the entrance while chitchatting a little before Anna and Kristoff met them.

"Elsa!" Anna said, getting the queens attention. "Anna. This is the mayor of Steinkjar, we were just having a meeting about last night's incident. Mayor, this is my sister Princess Anna and her fiance, Master Kristoff." The mayor gave Anna and Kristoff a deep bow, Anna curtsied, and Kristoff gave an equally deep bow back. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Anna and Master Kristoff". Kristoff hadn't quite gotten used to being called 'master', so he got a little twitch every time it was said.

"You two, Mayor. I'm sorry about what happened to your town." Anna said. The mayor gave the queen a glance and said "Oh, it will all work out in the end. The Queen is being very helpful to us." Anna gave her sister a smile. "I'm sure she is."

The three men said their goodbyes and went to the stables to get their horses.

"So Elsa, what are you doing today?" Anna wanted to know. Elsa gave Anna a wave which meant 'walk with me'. While they walked towards the dungeon Elsa gave Anna a quick summary of the meeting. "So you're going back down to talk with him?" Elsa nodded. Anna thought back at last night when Elsa told her how he had attacked her in pure rage. Anger built up in the Princess, and when they were in front of the dungeon door she exclaimed "I wanna have a little chat with him as well!"

"What? Anna, no!" Both Kristoff and Elsa tried to stop her, but she had already entered the dungeon, ripped the key of the sleeping guards belt and were about to open the cell door.

"Anna, stop! He can be dangerous!" Kristoff yelled after her.

Anna unlocked the door, locked eyes with the prisoner who had stood up as he heard the commotion outside and went straight over to him.

"You! How DARE you attack my sister?" She started poking the very surprised man on the chest. Elsa, Kristoff and several guards were standing in the door, Elsa stood in the front with both her arms out, worried that the others might escalate the situation, but at the same time she was ready to impale him with spears of ice if he even moved a muscle.

Loki stared at the princess who kept yelling at him and poking him. He was already starting to get sore.

"You have no right to do what you did! And Elsa is the most wonderful person who have ever lived, the only reason why your head isn't on a pike right now is because she is so warm and forgiving! What have do you have to say for yourself?"

Loki looked down at her finger who had finally stopped on his chest. He looked at all the terrified people in the door and the walls of the cell who started to get covered in ice before locking eyes with Queen Elsa. Then the left corner of his mouth raised to form a smile.

"I like her" He calmly exclaimed.

The people in the door finally let go of the breath they had been keeping in for the last infinite seconds. Loki Looked back down at Anna. "Princess, you are absolutely right in everything you just said. I had no right, and I deeply regret losing control like that. To tell you the truth I don't even know why I'm still being kept alive." He paused to look down at his shoes and then at Elsa. "I will tell you one thing, though. The Queen is very lucky to have a strong sister like you, who fights for her no matter what."

Anna's hand was still raised to Loki's chest, but her finger had unstraightened. This wasn't the wild savage she had pictured. This was a very polite young man. Anna wasn't expecting this reaction at all! Now that she thought about it, she didn't really know what she was expecting. with the image she had of him, the most logical reaction would be to fry her like a mackerel, and she suddenly felt very lucky that she had misjudged him.

"If I may be so bold, Princess, and I guess I don't have much to lose anyway" he said throwing a couple of quick glances around his cell. "I hope you will be more careful about approaching other prisoners like this in the future. A lot can happen in that one second it takes for the guards or the queen to come to your rescue, and despite what you might think of me, I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Everyone was baffled at the prisoner's reaction. But relieved. SO relieved. "Yes... well..." Anna wasn't quite sure how to respond. "I'll be watching you." she ended up saying, pointing her middle and index finger up to her eyes before pointing at Loki, who responded with an amused smirk. Anna backed against the door, keeping a squinting glare at Loki before grabbing Kristoff's arm and leaving. The guards and Queen's eyes followed her the whole way. "Loki, would you excuse me for a minute" Elsa mumbled before walking after Anna. The guards looked at Elsa, then each other and Loki before closing and locking the door to his cell.

Loki lowered his gaze and chuckled.

* * *

"Anna, what the hell was that?" Elsa slammed the door to the dungeon shut behind her. "What?" Anna asked irritated. "Are you aware of how dangerous that was? He could have killed you!" Elsa was yelling at her now. "But he didn't!" Anna crossed her arms. "Elsa is right, you shouldn't have done that!" Kristoff was very agitated. "Hey! Will you two just back off! It went fine! I just felt the need to protect my sister, okay?"

Elsa was about to yell more, but instead closed her eyes, straightened her back and inhaled deeply to calm down. "Anna, I am not in any danger. Yes, he did attack me, but he is safely locked away now, and he won't hurt me." She paused and found it hard to say the next words. "Loki is right you know. A lot of damage can be done in a second. I don't want to lose you again Anna!"

Anna looked at the ground. She thought back at the time she froze to an ice statue out in the middle of the fjord to protect her sister from being slain by Hans. But this time she was way stupider. Wait, no, more stupid. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't thinking" She eventually said. Elsa and Kristoff glanced at each other before Elsa walked over and hugged her sister. "I know you did it for me" she said into Anna's hair. "And I appreciate that you're trying to protect me, but if something happen to you, I have nobody left."

Anna closed her eyes en hugged her sister tighter. "Well, now you know how I felt" she answered. Elsa stroked her back for a little while before passing her over to Kristoff who immediately took her in her arms. "I have to go back in and talk to him, but you two should go down to the market and have a look around" Elsa smiled. "I'll probably meet you at the castle later."

She gave them a goodbye nod and went back into the dungeon.

* * *

Loki had heard some faint yelling outside but couldn't really hear what was said. A little later the door clicked and the Queen walked back into his cell. "Is everything alright?" He asked. The queen, still not used to see him so polite jerked her head up and said yes while nervously stroking some invisible hair behind her ear. "Anyway, Loki" she said while giving him a nervous smile. "Let's talk some more about you." She walked over to his bed to sit down, then she patted the available spot next to her. He looked at her hand, then back at her in confusion. _The Queen really wants me to sit next to her?_ He slowly started to make his way over there and sat down as far away from Elsa as he could in sheer awe. He rested his elbows on his knees and planted his gaze on the floor.

Elsa knew that she was supposed to find out exactly who he was, but her curiousness about his powers got the upper hand. "So how long have you been able to control fire?" she asked. He shrugged. "as long as I can remember." It was obvious that he was already getting uncomfortable. "How did your parents react when they found out?" she continued. He moved his gaze to another stone in the floor. "My dad uhm... I don't remember when he first discovered, but he's not happy about it." Loki answered quietly. "What about your mother?" Elsa wondered.

Loki started to slowly and gently stroke his fingertips over his MONSTER scar and stayed quiet.

"Is she... diseased?" Elsa guessed. Loki nodded. Pity fell over Elsa. She knew the pain of losing a parent all to well. "I'm very sorry to hear that."

They sat quiet for a while before Elsa thought that, maybe he will open up a little more if she does first.

"My parents died 4 years ago." Loki reacted with a sympathetic look. "I heard. It was tragic." He looked back at the floor. "My condolences. I know it's late but..." He ended his sentence there. He wasn't too good at talking.

Elsa looked at him, trying to analyze everything about him. His hunched over submissive appearance, the look of pain in his eyes, the polite words. How can this be the same man from last night.

"So what happened last night? What set you of to the point of destroying an entire village?" Elsa asked bluntly.

Loki's gaze went straight down in shame, but he didn't answer. "Where you perhaps drunk?" She asked. He shrugged. "Not really. I only had 2 glasses of mead." Elsa saw how difficult the topic where for him.

"Do you live in Steinkjar?" She wondered and was answered by a slow nod.

"What is your last name?" She asked. He waited a little before he answered, not wanting to bring shame over the family name. "Overrain" He finally answered in more of a whisper.

"Overrain. Wait, Overrain? Where have I heard that before?" she wondered looking in the air in front of her. Loki closed his eyes shut, hating himself for harming the family name like this.

Elsa finally found her answer somewhere in the air in front of her. "Are you from Overrain farm?" Loki nodded, eyes still shut. "I think we get our meat and vegetables from there." Loki nodded again.

Elsa looked back at him smiling. "Do you realize that we have met before?" Loki's eyes shot open and gave Elsa a quizzical look. He would have thought that he's remember that.

"We were very young. I think I was 5... maybe 6 years old. My parents had heard many good things about the farm and wanted to visit to see if they would change their food provider." Now it was Loki's turn to search for an answer, or flash back in mid air.

Elsa continued. "We arrived, all four of us, Anna was asleep in mom's arms. I was dreading the whole thing, thinking it would be boring. Then as our parents started to talk this little boy in leather clothes ran up to me and asked if I wanted to play with him." Elsa gave Loki a smile, but he was to busy staring into the nothingness of the cell air. But realization had hit him, she saw it in his eyes, and very slowly he started to smile.

* * *

_"Hi, I'm Loki. Do you wanna play?" The little boy had ran up the the girl, to Excited about meeting someone his own age to wonder who they were. The girl smiled at him, thinking that maybe this trip wouldn't be so boring after all. His dad gave the boy a warning glare, but the girls father said "That sounds like a good idea. Elsa, why don't you let Master Loki here show you around the farm?" The king gave the little boy a wink as he called him master. Elsa was just about to go with him before her father laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and saw a serious look on his face. "Just play nice, okay Elsa?" She knew what he meant. No ice powers! "I know pappa." __The King lifted his hand and let his little princess run of with the boy and gave two of the guards a nod as a sign to keep them within their sight._

_The two children ran laughing behind the barn and through a wooden fence. Cows where eating grass, barely acknowledging the kids' presence. The boy ran straight up to one of the cows and the girl followed. "This is Dagros. She's pregnant, so in a few weeks were getting a calf!" The boy said proudly. The girl not really knowing what pregnant meant or where the calf came into the picture gave him a quizzical look. "Where does the calf come from?" She asked. The boy chuckled and laid his hand on the cows bulging stomach. "The cow is in here, getting ready to come out and say high to us." Elsa looked at the belly with wide eyes before squinting. "I don't believe you!" she said. "It's true!" Loki said. "Here, lay your hand on her stomach." Loki grabbed her wrist and put her hand on the giant animal's abdomen. They stood there for a few seconds. "Why-" Elsa started before jumping back and pulling back her hand as if she got burnt. Loki laughed. "It's not funny! what was that?" Elsa looked at the boy angrily. "That was the calf moving around in there" The boy grinned. Elsa looked back at the cow's stomach and slowly put her hand back up. She waited until she felt the movement again. It made her jump, but she kept her hand there. "How did it get in there?" She asked when she finally believed in him. "The bull put it in there" the boy said without batting an eye. "But how?" she asked looking over at the boy, her hand still resting on the abdomen. "The bull makes many small calves in his body and once in a while he jumps up on a cow and put it in here so it can grow into a big calf. Then the calf turns into either a cow or bull and makes it's own calves._

"I can't believe I learned about the flowers and the bees from a 6 year old!" Elsa said giggling. Loki laughed at the memory.

_The children went to look at the pigs, chickens and horses before they went over to the sheep. Loki finally realized that two men in weird clothes were following them and asked Elsa why they're not going with the other grown ups. "They're just making sure I'm safe" she answered. "Wow, your parents must be really overprotective" Loki teased. Elsa put out his tongue to him. They cuddled the sheep and Elsa got to hold a lamb in her arms. "What's that?" Elsa asked looking over Loki's shoulder on another animal. It looked like a big cat with long black hairs on it's ears, making them look tall and pointy. Loki turned and froze. After a few seconds Elsa asked "What is it?" "That's a bobcat" She heard him say. She heard the trembling in his voice and suddenly felt a warm aura around them. "What's a bobcat?" she asked quietly. "It's very dangerous. Stay behind me! And don't move! Whatever you do, don't run, it will start chasing you" the 6 year old said. Elsa was scared and the lamb started to cry and kick when it felt her hands starting to freeze. It escaped from her grasp and started to run towards it's mother. The bobcat had locked it's eyes on it and started to run towards them. The guards could see the kids but not the bobcat, plus they were talking to each other, not paying too much attention. Loki took a fighting stance with his arms out to his sides and one leg in front of the other. "Elsa, turn around!" He said to her. "But-" "Turn around now!" She let out a sob and did as he said. She heard a voosh-sound followed by a roar which grew more and more quiet. She turned back around and saw Loki more relaxed and the bobcat running away. Elsa looked after the giant cat with big eyes. "How did you do that?" she asked. "Oh, you know. We farmers have our ways to scare of predators" he answered trying to brush it of._

"How did you do that?" Elsa sent Loki a grin and he let out a quiet laugh.

_The guards came running over to the kids after hearing the roar. "Are you okey Princess?" Princess? Loki thought, but brushed it off, remembering that some fathers call their daughters that, and they were her father's friends, so... "Uhm... Yeah, Loki was just showing me him bobcat impression. Pretty cool, huh?" She lied, and gave him a look which said "Don't tell them." She didn't want the day to end just yet. "Really? well, I must say that was really impressive, Master Loki, you certainly fooled me!" one of the guards smiled with a sigh of relief. "Uhm, yeah, thanks" He said not wanting to call his new friend out on her lie. Elsa, not wanting to be questioned any further, grabbed Loki's arm and said "Come, show me something else!"_

_They ran over to Loki's climbing three and started to pull their tiny bodies up higher and higher, competing about who could climb faster. "Not too high, Princess!" one of the guards yelled. Elsa let out an annoyed sigh. "Ooooh, daddy's friends won't let you climb any higher? too bad, looks like I'm winning then!" Loki teased and grabbed a higher branch to pull himself up further just before he lost his footing and fell to the ground._

* * *

"You were demanding those guards to come check on me" Loki laughed. Elsa joined him and looked down at her arms in her lap. "Well, that was the least I could do after I... grabbed your foot and made you fall..." Elsa said quietly. Loki sent her a squinty smirk and said "Aha!" pointing at her. "I'm sorry" Elsa chuckled. "I still have a scar from that, you know" Loki said and pulled the leg of his pants up a little to reveal an old scar from the rock he landed on. Elsa looked at it and chuckled while apologize one more time. "Hey, don't worry about it" Loki smiled. "It was still the best day of my life." Elsa gave him a quizzical smile. "You're the only friend I ever had." Elsa's smile fell of her face. Loki looked back down to the floor. "I really missed you after you left. I asked dad if we could have you over again, but he just called me stupid and slapped the back of my head." Elsa couldn't find a good answer and just sat there giving him a sympathetic look. "When I realized that you wouldn't be back, I guess my brain just... blocked you out. Since I couldn't remember you untill now I meen." Elsa, without really thinking about it, put her hand over his. Loki, startled, looked at her hand and then at her.

The most unexpected thing happened right then.

The Queen and her prisoner were bonding.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Sorry that this chapter took so long. I was working on a song for my mom's 50th birthday. But as we norwegians say, "som et plaster på såret" (As a band aid on the wound), if you are interested, you can search up 'NorwegianPride Beloved Star18' on youtube and listen to me and a very talented singer cover Love Is an Open Door, and if you go to my channel, you'll find my mom's birthdaysong as well, it's based on the song Let it Go :)


End file.
